bella's pms
by palefacedfreak1234
Summary: Edward deals with Bella's PMS and comforts her through the emotional and painful time.


BPOV 

I was lying in bed waiting for Edward to return home from his most recent hunting trip. I felt a familiar cramping ache in my lower stomach. At least Edward wasn't due to be home for a couple of days.

I decided I needed to get up to deal with the problem. So I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, when I was done in the bathroom I decided I wanted to go and find some relief so I began to make my way downstairs. As I was walking I realized the cramping was too painful so I went back to bed.

When I got back to bed I rolled over and tears began to fall down my face. Damn hormones. I knew I could be quite over emotional sometimes, especially at this time of the month.

At that moment I felt a familiar cold hand stroke down my arm. 'Bella, baby girl, why are you crying, my love?' Ugh! Alice! 'I'm fine Edward, don't worry about me.' 'Bella,' he growled, even though I knew he wasn't angry at me 'You didn't answer my question. What has you crying and upset, my beautiful girl?' his tone became softer and gentler. This was so embarrassing, he wasn't going to budge. How do you tell your vampire boyfriend that you're on your period? 'It's um, well, you know, that time of the month' I mumbled quietly, I felt so embarrassed, with that I began sobbing.

With that, I felt myself being pulled into his arms in an instant; I was sitting on his lap sideways, with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other stroking my face.

'Sweetheart, please don't cry, there's no need for you to feel embarrassed. It's perfectly natural' he said, softly kissing my forehead. 'Did you take anything for the pain?' he murmured softly into my ear.

I whimpered, and shook my head no.

With that I was shifted onto my bed and Edward disappeared out the door in seconds. He returned to my room with a glass of water and two pills. I swallowed them eagerly.

'Sweetheart, you look exhausted, why don't you get some more sleep?' without waiting for my answer he gently lowered me down onto the bed in a vertical position. With that I whimpered, wanting to be held by Edward. he completely understood my whimper immediately 'alright baby girl, I'm here sweetheart' he crooned to me and lay down next to me on the bed, on his side his head propped up on his elbow.

He leaned down and pressed lots of little kisses all over my face; both of my closed eyelids, all over both cheeks, over my forehead, the tip of my nose, all around my hairline and the corner of my mouth. when he was done he pulled back to look at me, I started to giggle uncontrollably, it was the first time I'd laughed or smiled since feeling so unwell. This made Edward's golden eyes burn with the intensity of his love and adoration for me.

He leant back down with a playful expression and started to smother my face with kisses again, 'Edward, stop. it tickles. stop!' I giggled loudly. He pulled back to look at me 'hmm I don't think so, angel, I'm having too much fun' and with that he resumed the constant little kisses all over my face. I laughed so much I began to get dizzy, Edward sensed this and stopped with one final kiss to the tip of my nose.

He pulled me around and settled me in his arms in a comfortable position. 'now I think that's enough activity for one day, why don't you get some sleep, baby girl?' he whispered into my hair. 'Okay' I agreed contentedly, I snuggled my head into his chest and felt him running his fingers through my hair and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I lay there, snuggled into Edward's chest, his arms wrapped me humming my lullaby into my ear. even though I was really relaxed the cramping pain was getting more intense and the pills weren't doing anything. I buried my face into his chest as the tears fell and soaked into his shirt. I felt Edward's hands rub my back gently 'baby, what's wrong, what hurts?' he asked, his voice full of concern.

'My tummy hurts' I moaned like a small child. Edward softly pushed my shoulders back onto the bed so I was lying flat on my back, he rolled onto his side leaning on one hand the other one gently hitched up my tank top near the bottom of my bra strap. he placed a big cold hand on my lower stomach, 'honey, is this where it hurts?' I nodded. 'okay sweetheart close your eyes and try to get some sleep' he murmured. He gently began moving his hand in little circles, soothing the pain in my stomach. My eyelids started to feel heavy as my stomach didn't hurt much anymore and drifted off into sleep.

3 hours later

my stomach started to hurt again and it caused me to whimper and moan. i felt a cold soft hand caressing my stomach. Edward went from rubbing my tummy firmly to gently stroking it. even though the stroking was soothing and relaxing I didn't feel any better with the cramps in my stomach.

I dragged back my weary lids to see Edward softly stroking my stomach with his face buried in my hair. I groaned out in pain. with that Edward pulled back to look at me. he leaned down to press his lips against my forehead 'angel, are you alright?'


End file.
